O Melhor Amigo Gay
by Ina Ivashkov
Summary: Edward é o melhor amigo de Bella, e é perdidamente apaixonado por ela. O problema? Ela pensa que ele é gay. E para piorar, Bella se casará dentro de dois meses com Jacob Black. Agora Edward terá que correr contra o tempo para provar que a ama verdadeiramente e que pode ser muito mais do que seu amigo gay. Ele pode ser... Perfeito Para Ela.
1. Prólogo

**Edward sempre foi o melhor amigo de Bella, mas quer uma novidade? Ele também é perdidamente apaixonado por ela. O problema? Ela pensa que ele é gay.**

**Quando Bella resolve contar para o seu melhor amigo, Edward, que vai se casar dentro de dois meses com Jacob Black, ele decide uma coisa... Fará de tudo para impedí-la e provar de todas as maneiras que a ama verdadeiramente.**

**Uma história as avessas, onde o cara é que parece estar sempre em apuros, a mocinha tem sempre o poder de livrá-lo e o seu rival, parece sempre se dar bem no final. Mas será que essa história tem um final convencional?**

* * *

Oiie! Olha eu aqui mais uma vez. Essa história me surgiu na mente inesperadamente e desde então sou consumida por ela. Ela não vai ser muito longa, então espero que gostem.

Tenho alguns avisos a fazer. 1. Postarei UMA vez por semana, então fiquem ligados. 2. Dependendo de como for a recepção para o Prólogo da Fic, posso adiantar o primeiro capitulo, mas APENAS dessa vez. 3. Sou uma pessoa louca que adora esquisitices, então... relaxe com as minhas loucuras! KKKK 4. Meu Edward não é frutinha, só porque é romântico não significa que vai ser um maricas, okay? 5. O Edward é meio bipolar, então não achem que ele será sempre o bom moço. KKKK 6. A Bella NÃO é burra, ela é apenas na dela. U.U 7. Postarei ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE pelo PDV do Edward. 8. Não estou pretendendo postar lemons, mas só Deus sabe do futuro, né?! KKKK

Bom, dito tudo isso, espero que vocês amem a história tanto quanto eu amo escrevê-la. Boa leitura!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Compreender como eu tinha me metido nessa enrascada era meio estranho. O curioso é que ninguém me forçou a nada. Tinha vindo de mim, por conta própria. A coisa era: esse claramente não era o final que eu imaginava.

Por diversas vezes eu tinha idealizado essa cena; por diversas vezes desde a infância. Mas em todas elas era eu; eu em pé no lugar daquele cara moreno, alto e com um sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto.

Era eu de terno e gravata; era eu com aquele sorriso bobo se espalhando pela face; era eu no meio daquele altar esperando por ela...

Ela que sempre foi o eixo do meu mundo. Ela que era a responsável por todos os meus suspiros, pelas intermináveis horas sem sono, pelos sonhos acordados. Na infância, na adolescência e até os dias atuais; sempre seria ela.

Mas a vida não pode ser sempre um conto de fadas. E eu não podia ser um príncipe encantado, pelo menos não para ela. E se não era ela... não existia mais ninguém. Ela obviamente tinha escolhido outro e ele estava em pé, alguns passos de mim, aguardando-a no meio do altar.

Algo na postura dele me dizia que ele era um homem bom, mas a luz que brilhava em seus olhos me dizia que ele jamais iria amá-la como eu amava.

Afastei para longe esses pensamentos e me foquei na marcha nupcial que começou a tocar. Ela entrou, linda como sempre e de algum jeito como eu nunca tinha visto antes – mas, de novo, talvez fossem meus olhos exagerando.

Eu a inspecionei mais minuciosamente e percebi que não. Ela realmente estava deslumbrante, diferente, mas ainda linda como sempre.

Como era possível ela me causar sempre as mesmas reações?

Taquicardia, falta de ar, tremedeira, secura na garganta, suadeira, friozinho no estomago, e leves e profundos arrepios.

Era sempre. _E sempre seria_, constatei triste.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei o olhar para a cena mais dolorosa da minha vida.

Assim que ela pos um pé na igreja, todos viraram para olhá-la. Não era só pelo fato dela ser a noiva, mas porque isso era algo natural. Ela sempre atraiu a atenção das pessoas com seu carisma inabalável, sua beleza angelical e sua aura resplandecente. Quando ela entrava num ambiente, não tinha espaço para nada. Era ela e nada mais.

Assim como hoje. Seu pai a escoltava até o altar, e de alguma maneira estranha, ele não parecia feliz.

Seu noivo a olhou de cima e sorriu largamente, apreciando o que via. Mas ela não sorria.

Na verdade, seus olhos vasculhavam a multidão até me encontrarem num canto no altar. E como sempre, me perdi na imensidão dos seus olhos azuis e sorri. Um sorriso esplendoroso.

Mesmo que não fosse para mim que ela estivesse caminhando, mesmo que não fosse para mim que ela faria aqueles votos, era para mim agora que ela olhava e dedicava um pequeno sorriso.

Eu tentei me convencer de que estava tudo bem, mas então porque doía tanto?

Ela deve estar só checando se o amigo gay dela está aqui para apoiá-la em tudo, pensei com desgosto.

Então porque ela continuava a me olhar e porque seus olhos azuis continuavam a sorrir para mim?

Felizmente a marcha nupcial acabou e seu noivo alcançou-a com uma mão. Ela desviou seus olhos de mim, se aproximando dele e ambos ficaram lado a lado de forma que não pude mais ver o seu rosto.

- Estamos reunidos aqui hoje, para celebrar o amor entre essas duas pessoas. Isabella Marie Swan e Jacob William Black decidiram se unir perante os olhos de Deus. Mas eu lhes pergunto: É de livre e espontânea vontade que vem aqui hoje?

- Sim. – Bella e Jake responderam em uníssono. Jake um pouco mais entusiasmado do que a sua noiva, que agora virava de lado para entregar o buque a uma das suas madrinhas. Seus olhos se conectaram com os meus por um milésimo de segundo e eu senti como se ela me pedisse algo. O que? Eu não sei.

- Pois bem. Antes de vocês recitarem seus votos... – o padre respirou fundo e voltei meu olhar para Bella. Ela tinha retirado a luva da mão esquerda e agora a torcia nervosamente entre as mãos.

O que? A Bella nunca foi ansiosa. Pelo menos não para casamentos, muito menos o dela. Ela é a pessoa mais calma que já vi, principalmente com os preparativos do casamento, então... O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

- Se há alguém dentre os presentes que tem algo contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Meus pés deram um passo à frente sem o meu consentimento, ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos se focaram em Bella que continuava a torcer nervosamente a luva entre as mãos.

Mas o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Bella não me amava. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Eu estava mesmo para interromper o casamento dela? E se esse fosse o destino dela? E se ela realmente amasse Jacob Black e quisesse ser feliz e envelhecer ao lado dele?

Mas então, pensei comigo mesmo, porque aqueles olhos azuis me pareciam tão tristes e tempestuosos agora?

Bella continuou me encarando por alguns segundos e depois desviou seu olhar para o padre.

Baixei os olhos. Eu estava tão confuso e perdido com tudo isso. Eu a amava, a queria mais que tudo, mas... era justo estragar o grande dia dela?

Levantei meu rosto e olhei para minha pequena irmã do outro lado do altar. Alice sorria para mim e me encorajou fazendo um Okay com o polegar. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia da minha mega e alucinante paixão por Bella, bem não a única, mas a única que sabia de tudo.

Mas era isso? Eu ia simplesmente abrir a boca e me declarar aqui, na frente de todos?

Olhei ao redor da igreja. Estavam todos ali. Meus pais, os pais da Bella, nossas avós, nossos amigos de infância. E de alguma forma eu sabia que isso não seria uma surpresa para eles, mas... e a Bella? O que ela pensaria? E se ela me desse um fora no meio de toda essa gente? E pior, no dia do casamento dela.

Alice continuou me olhando e sorriu. Mas por outro lado, pensei suspirando, se eu não falar isso agora, vou perder a oportunidade para sempre. Abri minha boca e me preparei para dizer...

- Pois bem, sendo assim, podem começar os seus votos. – o padre sorriu para ambos e eu quis me matar. Como fui perder o momento perfeito? Alice parecia compartilhar dessa fúria comigo, já que me lançou um olhar assassino.

Estreitei meus olhos para Jacob Black que tinha começado a recitar o discurso mais batido e cafona do mundo.

- Isabella, a primeira vez que te vi, o ambiente mudou e não existia mais nada para mim a não ser você. Foi como o sol iluminando a minha vida. Você é tudo que eu pedi a vida inteira. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado e ter muitos filhos e netos com você, porque o nosso amor é eterno. – ele se inclinou para beijar a mão direita, a que ainda estava com a luva, da Bella. Eu nem podia culpá-lo por ter esse olhar de adoração para ela. Se fosse eu no seu lugar, provavelmente estaria pior. E aí foi a vez dela.

- Jacob, quando eu te vi eu soube que estávamos ligados de uma maneira super especial. Você me fez rir e me fez feliz. Espero que possamos envelhecer juntos. Você é gentil, educado e perfeito para mim. – Bella se inclinou um pouco e apertou mais ainda a mão de Jacob.

O padre começou a abençoar as alianças e então começaram os votos tradicionais.

- Repita comigo. – começou o padre. – Jacob William Black, eu prometo amá-lo, respeitá-lo, honrá-lo daqui até o resto dos meus dias. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nos separe.

Bella repetiu exatamente tudo que o padre disse. Sua linda voz de soprano retumbando em toda a igreja. Ao final de tudo, ela se inclinou para pegar uma das alianças da mão do padre.

- Jacob William Black é de livre e espontânea vontade que recebe Isabella Marie Swan como sua legitima esposa?

- Sim. – Jacob praticamente cantarolou. Bella terminou de colocar a aliança no dedo dele e deu um sorriso curto.

Agora o padre se virou para o Jacob que exibia um sorrisinho idiota no rosto.

- Repita comigo. – o padre começou a recitar. – Isabella Marie Swan, eu prometo amá-la, respeitá-la, honrá-la daqui até o resto dos meus dias. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nos separe.

Jacob repetiu tudo que o padre disse e acrescentou um Eu te amo ao final do discurso. Então ele se inclinou e pegou a outra aliança da mão do padre.

- Isabella Marie Swan é de livre e espontânea vontade que recebe Jacob William Black como seu legitimo esposo?

Jacob, apressadamente, tomou de forma graciosa a mão esquerda de Bella e depositou a delicada aliança de ouro no seu dedo anelar.

Bella olhou ao redor e seus olhos se fixaram na pequena figura de Alice no outro lado do altar. As duas pareciam se comunicar de um jeito totalmente estranho e totalmente delas.

Senti minha garganta se fechar e pensei repetidamente no momento que ouviria um sonoro sim escapar de seus lábios.

Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, Jacob começou a se remexer nervoso e o padre suspirou confuso. Bella ainda mantinha a troca de olhares com a minha pequena irmã.

- Isabella Marie Swan é de livre e espontânea vontade que recebe Jacob William Black como seu legitimo esposo? – repetiu o padre. Bella piscou e desviou o olhar de Alice. Jacob sussurrou, não tão baixo assim, se ela estava bem e Bella acenou positivamente. Então encarou o padre.

Era agora. Essa seria a hora que eu perderia Bella para sempre...

* * *

[N/A]: Meus amores! Me digam o que acharam escrevendo uma review para mim. ^^ Não dói nada e ainda deixa uma autora mega feliz e incentivada. Eu prometo! Mordidinhas no pescoço e beijinhos de sangue!

Ina


	2. O que é o amor?

**_O Melhor Amigo Gay_**

_Edward sempre foi o melhor amigo de Bella, mas quer uma novidade? __Ele também é perdidamente apaixonado por ela. O problema? Ela pensa que ele é gay._

_Quando Bella resolve contar para o seu melhor amigo, Edward, que vai se casar dentro de dois meses com Jacob Black, ele decide uma coisa... __Fará de tudo para impedí-la e provar de todas as maneiras que a ama verdadeiramente._

_Uma história as avessas, onde o cara é que parece estar sempre em apuros, __a mocinha tem sempre o poder de livrá-lo e o seu rival, parece sempre se dar bem no final. __Mas será que essa história tem um final convencional?_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oiie meus amores. Então, como ontem foi dia dos pais[Alias, Feliz Dia dos Pais atrasado aos papais dos meus leitores. :3] eu não dei as caras por aqui. Rs. Fiquei curtindo com meu Daddy. ^^ Mas hoje, sem falta, vim postar o primeiro capitulo da nossa história. Bom, antes de liberar vocês para a leitura, tenho uma coisa a dizer. Sei que é chato ficar perturbando vocês com isso, mas até o dia de hoje, minha história teve 95 visualizações. E eu fiquei mega contente com isso, mas caramba! Eu só recebi 3 reviews. Não que essas 3 reviews não sejam importantes. São e SEMPRE serão muito importantes. Alias, um obrigado especial a MARI CULLER LANTER, BEATRIZ ANDRADE e FEEPATTINSON. De verdade, amei as reviews de vocês. S2 Sei que as vezes ficamos com preguiça de deixar alguma review e apenas lemos a história e passamos batido, mas por favor, não façam isso. Primeiro porque eu escrevo não só porque eu gosto, mas para vocês, então seria bom ter um retorno, saber o que acharam. Segundo, eu gasto bastante tempo elaborando a Fic e pensando bem no que vou escrever para fazer uma coisa legal para vocês, então acho justo gastarem apenas cinco minutinhos me deixando uma review. Então... VOCÊ AÍ! É, VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ SENTADO EM FRENTE AO COMPUTADOR E SE PREPARANDO PARA LER MINHA HISTÓRIA. Deixe uma review, não pense que não vai fazer falta, porque faz, não pense que vai demorar muito logar para me deixar uma review - alias, NÃO PRECISA TER CONTA PARA COMENTAR, MINHA FIC ESTÁ ABERTA A PESSOAS SEM CONTA - e não pense que muitas pessoas vão ler isso e decidir comentar. Eu quero A SUA REVIEW, porque ela é MUUUUUUUITO importante para mim, okay? Então é isso, deixe uma review para fazer uma autora feliz. ^^**

**Queria agradecer de antemão todos que vão fazer isso e deixar alguns avisos:**

_**1. A Fic é inteiramente pelo PDV do Edward.**_

_**2. Só vou postar o segundo capitulo quando alcançar a marca de 23 reviews, pelo menos.**_

_**3. O dia de postagem da Fic é DOMINGO, salvo ontem porque foi dia dos pais como falei acima. MAAAAS, se chegarem a marca de 23 reviews ou mais - bom, uma autora pode sonhar né... - eu posto o capitulo 2 na quinta feira, okay?**_

_**4. Podem me fazer perguntas sobre a Fic, as que puder responderei, as demais... serão respondidas com o decorrer da história.**_

_**5. Não tenho uma Beta - candidatas, por favor, me avisem! - portanto me desdobrarei em duas para não ter nenhum erro na história, mas desde já peço desculpas caso haja algum.**_

**Bom, é isso. E como a Fee Pattinson perguntou... Não, amore, não vou continuar o capitulo 1 da parte que parei no prólogo, como você já vai ver, mas espero que goste!**

**Beijinhos de Sangue e Mordidinhas no Pescoço,**

**Ina.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1 - O que é o amor?**_

**.**

**.**

_O que é o amor?_

Me perguntaram sobre isso certa vez, mas eu não soube responder. Ou pelo menos achava que não sabia.

Eu tinha apenas 14 anos e isso parecia um absurdo na época. Como eu poderia saber o que era o amor aos 14 anos?

Mas eu sabia.

Pena que me dei conta tarde demais.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 23 anos e há 23 anos que sou apaixonado pela mesma pessoa. Bella Swan.

Talvez eu não tenha percebido a tempo, mas eu sempre a amei.

Ela é a mulher da minha vida e também minha melhor amiga.

Mas também tem um problema... ela acha que sou gay.

Sim, eu sei, isso é estranho. Mas a verdade é que eu meio que sou um imã para problemas bizarros. A culpa simplesmente não é minha. E por causa disso, eu nunca vou ser capaz de conquistar a mulher que eu amo.

Tudo começou aos 14... **malditos 14 anos.**

**...**

- Edward, rápido! Estão todos lá embaixo já. Pare de se arrumar que nem uma mulherzinha.

Esse ser adorável é a minha irmã Alice. Ela tem apenas 12 anos, mas age como se tivesse 25.

Hoje é minha festa de aniversário. Estou completando 14 anos. Para mim, essa idade não tem nada demais, mas Bella queria muito uma festa, então eu topei.

Bella é minha melhor amiga e ao contrario de mim, é bem popular, bonita e extrovertida.

Ela me convenceu com o pretexto de que assim conheceríamos mais pessoas e eu poderia me tornar mais sociável e menos tímido.

Mas o motivo real por eu ter aceitado a festa é fazer Bella feliz. Ela é a única que me entende e sempre está comigo.

- Allie! Para de me perturbar. Eu só estou aqui me arrumando há meia hora. Você levou três.

Alice é irritante na maioria das vezes. Ela cismou ultimamente que eu sou um menininho afeminado, como ela mesma diz.

Mas a verdade é que não sou. Tudo isso porque eu nunca beijei nenhuma garota. O que eu posso fazer se nenhuma delas nunca me interessou?

- Edward Cullen, deixe de ser mentiroso. Você está aí há pelo menos uma hora. Desça logo se não direi a todos os seus amigos que você está passando maquiagem.

- Alice! – bradei. A verdade é que ela bem podia dizer isso mesmo. E tudo bem, eu podia estar a muito tempo me arrumando, mas eu queria ficar bonito para Bella. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa com ela, claro que não. Bella é minha melhor amiga, como já disse antes. Mas ela é especial e eu gosto quando ela me elogia.

- E Edward... – Alice parou na soleira da porta. – Eu posso até ter levado três horas para me arrumar, mas ao contrário de você, sou uma garota precavida e começo bem antes.

Sei... sei. Ela tinha terminado há uns 15 minutos e já tinha vindo aqui umas vinte vezes me perturbar.

Senhor! Porque não me deu um irmão ao invés dela?

- Tudo bem, Alice. Mais cinco minutos e estou descendo. – ela deu pulinhos de alegria e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Passei perfume, dei uma ultima arrumada no cabelo em frente ao espelho, respirei fundo e desci as escadas.

Bella estava encostada ao final do corrimão, parecia que estava me esperando.

Eu perdi um pouco do ar quando ela se virou para mim e sorriu. Ela estava linda. Um vestido rosa claro rodado, um sapato de salto prata e maquiagem bem levinha. Como sempre suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e seus lábios rubros.

- Olá aniversariante. – ela disse divertida e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha. – Está muito bonito essa noite.

- Só essa noite? – Fiz um biquinho e Bella riu. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você está linda também.

Bella entrelaçou nossos dedos e me puxou para o grande salão que minha mãe tinha armado nos fundos da nossa casa.

Nosso lindo e glorioso jardim tinha sido completamente transformado. Agora tinha uma gigante pista de dança no meio dele, um DJ ao fundo num canto, luzes giratórias para tudo quanto é lado e mesas e pufs espalhados pelas bordas da pista.

Bella sorriu e nos puxou para uma rodinha de amigos a nossa direita.

Tinham umas 8 pessoas ali.

Quando me aproximei reconheci a maioria. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, e mais uma menina e um rapaz. Esses dois eu não tinha a mínima ideia de quem eram.

- Oi gente. – Bella cumprimentou sorridente. – Eu trouxe o aniversariante.

Todos sorriam para mim e um por um vieram me cumprimentar.

Quando chegou a vez da menina, Bella interveio para minha salvação.

- Edward, essa é a Lauren. Uma menina nova que acabou de chegar na escola. – eu sorri para ela e deixei que ela me abraçasse e me desse um beijo no rosto.

- Muito prazer, Edward. Obrigada por me convidar.

- De nada. O prazer foi meu. – se ela soubesse que quem convidou foi a Bella não ficaria tão feliz assim.

E depois foi aquele garoto estranho que não parava de olhar para mim desde que eu e Bella chegamos.

- Edward, esse é James. Irmão de Lauren. – sorri para ele e estiquei minha mão. Mas qual foi minha surpresa quando o garoto recusou minha mão e se inclinou beijando o meu rosto.

- Hum... – murmurei desconcertado. – E aí cara? – James riu.

- Ele é tão fofo. – ouvi ele resmungar para a irmã. Lauren apenas riu.

- Então... já que estão todos aqui, vamos começar o jogo.

- Que jogo? – sussurrei para Bella.

- Sete minutos no paraíso. – eu gemi. Eu odiava esse jogo. Toda vez que eu jogava, ou caia numa garota que eu nem tinha notado e ela tentava me agarrar de qualquer jeito, ou pior ainda, caia num menino. Claro que quando era menino não acontecia nada, porque pelo amor de deus! Eu sou um garoto, não gosto de caras.

- Posso não participar? – Bella me olhou de forma séria e estreitou seus olhos.

- Não, Edward. Você é o aniversariante, além do mais não se preocupe. Sua mãe e seu pai vão dar uma volta e nos deixar aqui com o pessoal organizador da festa.

- O que? Porque? – eu estava muito surpreso. Não que eu não tivesse gostado da ideia, mas Esme nunca tinha permitido isso.

- Calma, Edward. Eu convenci seus pais de que éramos maduros o suficiente para ficarmos sozinhos e que isso nos deixaria mais a vontade. Então sua mãe topou.

Viu? Era por esse motivo que eu gostava tanto assim da Bella.

- Tudo bem. - murmurei vencido. Bella reuniu mais alguns amigos nossos e fez uma roda.

Pude ver ali no grupo Seth, Leah, Victoria, Laurent, Tânia, Irina, Kate, Quil, Embry, Sam, Mike, Tyler, Jessica e Emily.

Eu e Bella sentamos meio afastados. Eu não sei porque ela quis sentar longe de mim, mas entre nós estavam Jéssica e Tyler.

Mike pegou uma garrafa de vidro de uma mesa e colocou no chão a nossa frente.

Quando Emmett esticou a mão para rodar, eu olhei ao redor e vi minha pequena irmãzinha ali.

- Alice! – eu reclamei. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vou brincar também. – todos estavam olhando em nossa direção.

- Não vai não. Você só tem 12 anos.

- E daí? Aposto que já beijei mais do que você.

O que? Essa era nova. Minha irmãzinha Alice já tinha beijado alguém? Quem?

Estava prestes a perguntar isso quando senti uma mão no meu ombro, como estava sentado, olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos azuis de Bella.

Ela se inclinou e seus longos cabelos na cor de chocolate caíram como uma cascata sobre meus ombros.

- Edward, deixe isso para lá e curta a sua festa. Sabe como Alice é. Ela pode discutir a noite toda se você teimar. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Acenei, me sentindo estranhamente arrepiado e Bella voltou ao seu lugar.

- Tudo bem. Começa logo esse jogo.

Emmett sorriu e finalmente girou a bendita garrafa. Parou em Lauren e Tyler. Ele sorriu para ela, mas ela ficou vermelha igual um pimentão.

Senti o quanto ela estava desconfortável e me pronunciei.

- Ninguém precisa fazer nada que não queira. – olhei em direção a Lauren. - Se quiser recusar, é só permanecer sentada.

Tyler bufou e levantou.

- Deixe de ser um maricas, Edward. Temos sete minutos juntos e vamos ficar sete minutos juntos, mesmo que não role nada.

Então ele caminhou lentamente para trás de um arbusto nos fundos do jardim e Lauren, super sem graça, foi atrás dele.

- Ótimo. Um já faturou a noite.

Esse comentário engraçadinho veio de Emmett, um dos meus melhores amigos, depois da Bella é claro.

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil. – e esse, é claro, veio de Rosalie Hale, irmã de Jasper. Ela e Emmett se odiavam, vai entender por que. Ambos eram dois anos mais velhos que eu, mas agiam como se tivessem na verdade 5 anos.

- Chega! – Bella disse quando percebeu que eles começariam outra discussão. Eu me perguntava como ela conseguia ser tão madura com apenas 13 anos. – Vamos rodar essa merda dessa garrafa.

- Edward! – minha mãe me chamou do deque que unia a cozinha ao jardim. Suspirei e me levantei.

Andei lentamente até ela e pude ouvir quando Emmett assoviou e gritou para Angela e Ben.

Sorri. Eles faziam um bom casal.

- Oi mãe. – disse assim que a alcancei. Ela sorriu, me deu um beijo na bochecha e me abraçou.

- Tudo bem? – eu acenei. – Ótimo. Eu e seu pai vamos dar uma volta. Voltamos daqui a umas duas horas. Comporte-se.

- Mãe! – reclamei sem graça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Cuide da sua irmã. – acenei para ela e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado pela festa.

- Agradeça a Bella. – minha mãe disse sorrindo. – Foi ela que planejou tudo. – então ela me deu as costas e começou a entrar em casa. – A propósito, Edward... – ela se virou de repente. – Você está lindo.

Ri e voltei para a rodinha de meninos e meninas. Elas estavam em alvoroça e os garotos estavam cumprimentando o Ben.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que retornei ao meu lugar ao lado de Jessica. Ela riu e apontou para o pescoço da Angela. Tinha um enorme chupão ali. Arregalei meus olhos.

- Foi o Ben? – ela acenou rindo e eu não me contive e ri também.

- Okay. Já fizemos um escândalo e os garotos já ficaram orgulhosos de sua raça. – Rosalie disse com desdém. – Agora vamos voltar ao jogo.

Estranhamente quando ela rodou a garrafa, parou nela e no...

Não! Rosalie ia ter um treco. A garrafa tinha parado no Emmett.

Emmett ficou olhando perplexo por alguns instantes e depois riu.

- Hum... acho melhor rodar de novo porque ela nunca...

Surpreendendo a todos, Rosalie sorriu, levantou e caminhou lentamente até os fundos do jardim.

- Anda logo, Emmett! – ela gritou para ele.

Emmett ficou tão surpreso que apenas deu de ombros e levantou correndo para segui-la.

Todos nós estávamos perplexos e começamos a rir.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? – Tânia perguntou a Bella.

- Eu acho que eles finalmente vão ficar juntos.

- O que? – eu disse. – Mas eles se odeiam.

Bella e Tânia riram. E foi a loira morango que me respondeu.

- Você é tão ingênuo, Cullen. – eu não sabia qual era a das garotas, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Bella e Tânia sempre acertavam. As duas eram unha e carne desde criança. E enquanto eu era o melhor amigo de Bella, sem duvida alguma, Tânia era sua melhor amiga.

Eu era muito amigo de Tânia também. Ela era bonita, engraçada, inteligente e muito legal. Ela tem 15 anos, um a mais que eu, mas não me trata como um piralho como a Rosalie faz as vezes. Sem falar que Tânia é muito simpática e um pouco tímida.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Rosalie e Emmett voltaram para a roda. Ambos corados e de mãos dadas.

- Ai meu deus! – Jessica guinchou. Todo mundo riu e zuou o Emmett que simplesmente sorria igual um pateta para a Rosalie. Depois de tudo isso, ambos se separaram e voltaram aos seus lugares.

- Uhum... – Tyler pigarreou enquanto olhava feio na direção de Lauren. Pois é, acho que não rolou nada para ele. – Vamos continuar com esse jogo.

Então foi a minha vez de rodar a garrafa. E adivinhem?

Parou em mim e na Emily. Ela sorriu para mim e se desculpou.

- Lamento Edward, mas eu não vou te beijar. – eu ri.

- Tudo bem. Vamos rodar isso de novo então.

Rodei a garrafa com mais força e rezei por duas coisas: uma, que não parasse em mim. Duas, se por um acaso parasse, que não fosse numa menina louca que quisesse me agarrar de qualquer jeito ou num cara. Que nojo!

E adivinhem? Parou de novo em mim. A diferença é que dessa vez a garota era a...

- Bella. – James guinchou. – Porque ela tem tanta sorte? – murmurou baixinho, mas eu acho que mesmo assim as pessoas ouviram. Todo mundo teve o bom senso de ignorá-lo.

Bella se levantou e veio em minha direção. Eu me levantei também, mas permaneci parado.

- Bella, todos sabem que você é minha melhor amiga. Não precisa fazer isso se não...

Bella me silenciou encostando seus lábios nos meus. Sério. Ela me deu apenas um selinho, mas fez isso ali, na frente de todo mundo.

Os meninos assoviaram e as meninas gritaram.

- Ta tudo bem, Edward. – Bella se afastou de mim sorrindo. – Você é meu amigo. Não tem nenhum problema nisso.

Meu coração batia descompassado. Minha respiração desigual e minhas mãos suavam. Uma corrente elétrica atravessou meu corpo quando Bella encostou seus lábios nos meus e mesmo agora que ela tinha se afastado, podia sentir minha boca pinicando.

Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Até que enfim meu irmão beijou alguém. Já estava pensando que ele jogava em outro time. – Alice, como sempre espirituosa, nos falou isso.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça desaprovando e me puxou pela mão até o final do jardim.

Quando chegamos até o bendito arbusto, vi que tinha um pequeno tapete felpudo azul marinho ali no chão. Bella se sentou e eu me sentei logo depois ao seu lado.

Torci as mãos nervosamente em meu colo.

- Obrigado por ter feito aquilo lá fora. A Alice nunca mais me deixaria em paz se não provasse de uma vez por todas que gosto de garotas. – Bella riu.

- Eu sei que gosta. E... – ela alcançou minha mão, como já fez tantas vezes, e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Sendo que agora meu coração que estava acelerado foi a mais de 300 km/h. - de nada.

- Bella, não precisa fazer isso. Sério. Eu sou seu amigo, podemos apenas ficar aqui e conv...

Bella se inclinou e novamente me calou com um pequeno beijo.

- Shiu, Edward! Só temos sete minutos. – então ela levou uma de suas mãos até os meus cabelos e eu automaticamente fiquei arrepiado.

- Porque está fazendo isso, Bella? Eles já viram você me beijando.

Bella tentava me proteger todas as vezes que alguém reclamava porque eu nunca ficava com garota nenhuma.

Ela sabia que eu não era gay e por isso ficava irritada com tais suposições. O engraçado era que apesar de eu ter certeza absoluta de que não era gay, nunca nenhuma menina tinha mexido comigo. Ate agora...

Deus! O que estou pensando? Essa é a Bella, minha melhor amiga. Mas... desde quando ela ficou tão linda assim? E desde quando eu reparo tanto na cor dos seus olhos, ou na sua boca carnuda ou em suas mãos massageando a minha nuca, ou nas suas pernas grossas e brancas que estavam a mostra nesse lindo vestido?

Jesus! Eu estou achando a Bella gostosa.

Bella riu como se tivesse me ouvido e eu comecei a ficar preocupado de ter falado tudo em voz alta, mas quando ela me respondeu, fiquei aliviado.

- Porque estou fazendo isso? Oras... Alice vai pedir um relatório completo depois. – então ela me deu um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios.

Eu sei que não devia, mas eu senti uma pequena dorzinha dentro do peito quando ela disse isso. Mas que dor era essa?

O que era tudo isso?

- Edward... – ela segurou meu rosto e me obrigou a olhar para ela. – Ainda seremos amigos. Isso é só um jogo. Você pode me beijar.

Fiquei meio magoado com suas palavras, mas deixei que ela encostasse seus lábios nos meus novamente.

E todas aquelas sensações me atingiram de novo.

Só que dessa vez não foi apenas um selinho inocente. Bella segurou meus cabelos e minhas mãos, como se tivessem vida própria, agarraram possessivamente sua cintura.

No começo apenas abrimos as bocas e fizemos movimentos meio estranhos e fora de ritmo, mas depois de uns segundos fomos pegando o jeito. E logo nossas línguas estavam envolvidas e fazíamos deliciosos sons de sucção.

Bella beijava muito bem. Seus beijos tinham gosto de morango e hortelã. O que me fez perguntar se ela por um acaso já tinha beijado alguém. Comecei a ficar nervoso com isso e me separei de Bella.

- Bella? – perguntei com a voz meio rouca e quando levantei as vistas e vi seu rosto corado e seus lábios vermelhos altamente inchados... Não consegui pensar em mais nada a não ser que queria beijá-la de novo. E foi o que eu fiz.

Eu e Bella ficamos nos beijando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que alguém gritou ao fundo.

Enquanto eu beijava o pescoço dela, pude perceber ela reclamando alguma coisa. E então outro grito.

- Edward... – ela me afastou um pouco. – Vamos, acabou o tempo. Eles estão nos esperando.

Sorri feito um idiota para ela e Bella me correspondeu me dando um breve selinho.

Eu me levantei e estiquei a mão para ela. Bella a pegou e se levantou, logo depois entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

Fomos andando assim, de mãos dadas até o grupo, mas quando faltavam alguns passos para chegar lá, Bella soltou a minha mão e foi andando na frente.

- E aí? – Alice perguntou. Eu sorri em direção a Bella, mas ela olhava para o outro lado. Mas...? O que foi que aconteceu?

Bella continuou me ignorando nas próximas duas rodadas enquanto Alice tinha trocado de lugar para sentar ao lado dela.

- Vou beber alguma coisa... – disse me levantando e indo em direção a uma mesa. Sentei ali e esperei que um dos garçons passasse com refrigerante.

Assim que isso aconteceu peguei o primeiro copo que vi pela frente. Era de laranja. Eu odiava laranja.

- Porque o aniversariante esta sozinho? – perguntou o mesmo garçom que me serviu. Eu estava com o humor meio estranho desde que Bella começou a me ignorar, mas provavelmente ela só estava com vergonha. O que não fazia sentido nenhum. Mas menos sentido ainda era eu estar irritado por causa disso. Certo?

Bella é minha amiga. Eu não tenho nada com ela. Ou tenho agora?

Ai... isso é tão confuso.

Percebi que o cara ainda estava ali esperando uma resposta e bufei.

- Estava com sede. Vim beber alguma coisa. – ele riu.

- Se estava com sede, porque ainda nem tocou no refrigerante que te servi? – revirei os olhos. Era só o que faltava. Um garçom engraçadinho. Agora ele vai tirar onda com a minha cara? Bufei de novo e não lhe respondi.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa ficar emburrado. Mas se queria um refrigerante podia ter pegado e voltado para lá para ficar com os seus amigos.

- Olha só... - disse tentando cortá-lo. – Estou chateado, okay? Vê se me deixa em paz.

O garçom sorriu e sentou ao meu lado na mesa.

- É por causa da garota? – olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Que garota? – perguntei visivelmente confuso.

- Aquela garota. – olhei para onde ele apontava. – Você brincou de sete minutos no paraíso com ela, não é? – vi que ele apontava para a Bella. Ela estava em pé e ia para o fundo do jardim com o Seth. Espera! Ela ia beijar o Seth?

Sem perceber, apertei o copo de refrigerante em minha mão e ele estourou, derrubando o liquido laranja por toda a mesa.

- Merda! – resmunguei e tentei secar com os guardanapos. O cara continuou rindo e passou um pano molhado ali em cima.

- Relaxa, eu limpo. – resmungando soltei os guardanapos e fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos.

- É... – murmurei.

- O que? – ele disse.

- É. Eu brinquei com ela. – ao contrário do que eu imaginei, o cara não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando pensativamente.

- Edward? – não fiquei surpreso por ele saber meu nome, afinal de contas, ele estava trabalhando de garçom na minha festa de aniversário.

Levantei o rosto e olhei para ele.

- Você sabe o que é o amor? – me perguntou sério.

O que? Ele estava brincando? Eu tinha só 14 anos, como poderia saber?

- Tenho apenas 14 anos. Como poderia saber? – o cara riu e deu uns tapinhas desajeitados no meu ombro.

- Eu acho que sabe sim. – e então olhou para trás, por cima do ombro. Quando eu segui seu olhar, vi Bella e Seth voltarem do arbusto. Eles vinham distantes, Bella na frente, ambos sérios, mas mesmo assim me senti com raiva.

Bufei e olhei com raiva para o cara.

O que ele queria dizer? Que eu amava a Bella? Ele era louco. É claro que eu a amava, mas... bom, ela é minha melhor amiga. Eu sempre iria amá-la, certo?

O que não quer dizer que seja **_desse_** jeito. Não é?

Balancei a cabeça confuso e vi o cara continuar rodando pelo salão. Ele foi até os meus amigos e lhes ofereceu refrigerantes, e quando Bella aceitou um, ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Argh! – resmunguei sozinho. – Ele só pode estar louco. Eu e a... Não. Claro que não!

Olhei para Bella que estava espetacularmente linda essa noite. Ela estava se divertindo bastante ali. Meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ela olhou em minha direção. Foi apenas um segundo, mas ela não deixou de sorrir.

Senti meu estomago revirar e minhas mãos suarem.

- Oh merda! – sussurrei para mim mesmo. – Você está apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. Como pode deixar isso acontecer, Edward?

Levei uma mão a testa e depois dobrei os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando a minha cabeça em cima deles.

Segundos depois senti um cutucão no meu braço.

- Edward? – aquele garçom tinha voltado.

- Eu te odeio. – murmurei sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça. Ouvi ele rindo.

- Então já percebeu, não é?

- Porque não me deixou em paz? – disse levantando a cabeça e finalmente encarando aquele cara. – Porque tinha que me fazer ver? Não sabe o quanto é estranho saber que estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga? – ele riu.

- Você ia perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde. – sorriu para mim e seus olhos castanhos diminuíram um pouco. – Toma.

Me entregou um copo com refrigerante, só que dessa vez era guaraná.

- Porque me trouxe isso? – perguntei a ele.

- Porque sua amiga me disse que você não toma o de laranja.

E então eu sorri feito um idiota.

- Ah, cara. – ele disse brincando e sorrindo. – Você tá mesmo caído por ela.

- Cala a boca. – reclamei.

- Tudo bem, to indo. – disse me dando as costas.

- Hey! Espera. – ele me olhou por cima do ombro. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Riley. – ele gritou para ser ouvido por cima da musica que tinham acabado de colocar para tocar.

Olhei ao redor e vi que a brincadeira tinha acabado e que todos estavam dançando ao som da musica, mas eu continuei sentado onde estava.

Algumas musicas tocaram até que um dos convidados me notasse no canto do salão. Infelizmente não foi o convidado que eu queria que notasse.

- O que há de errado, Edcat? – eu senti de súbito uma vontade imensa de enforcar o James.

- Edcat é a porra! – respondi no meu súbito mau humor. Mas antes que James pudesse me responder ou na pior das hipóteses, eu tentar realmente matá-lo, Bella veio em seu resgate.

- Edward, calma. Calma. – Bella se meteu entre mim e James e logo começou a me arrastar para longe da mesa. – Do jeito que apertava o copo entre as mãos, achei que fosse fazer o garoto em pedaços.

Bufei recusando a me deixar levar pelo bom humor e sorriso fácil que Bella me dava nesse momento.

- Bella, você reparou que aquele filho da mãe me chamou de Ed... – mas Bella não me deu a oportunidade de continuar, me puxando sem muita cortesia até o meio da pista de dança, passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. E isso, me fez ficar temporariamente sem resposta.

- Edward, porque você simplesmente não cala a boca e dança comigo? – ela resmungou enquanto tentava dar passos desajeitados.

O negocio é o seguinte: Um, eu não sei dançar. Dois, eu não estava conseguindo articular uma resposta coerente para ela e se antes ela tinha dúvidas agora teria certeza de que eu sou um idiota. Terceiro, Bella aproveitou o momento que uma musica lenta estava tocando e sinceramente? Essa opção me apavorava mais que as duas anteriores.

Afinal de contas... uma garota que supostamente é sua melhor amiga te beija na sua festa de aniversário e depois te puxa para dançar uma musica lenta, isso é bom ou ruim?

Devo ter ficado muito tempo parado e sem sequer respirar, pois Bella se afastou de mim e levantou a cabeça para me olhar - Apesar de termos apenas um ano de diferença, eu sou quase duas cabeças mais alto que ela.

- Está tudo bem, Edcat? – dei um riso sem graça para ela, o que era tudo que eu podia fazer no momento.

- Ha Ha, muito engraçadinha. – Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, sério Edward. Você não está mesmo chateado com o James, né?

- Quem? – perguntei momentaneamente distraído. A verdade é que seus olhos azuis tinham prendido minha atenção completamente.

- O que há com você hoje, Edward? Estou falando do James.

- Anh...? – pisquei debilmente. - Não. Não. Hum, escuta Bella. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar para você.

Eu sei, sou um idiota. Nunca devia ter dito essas malditas palavras. Foram elas que me colocaram em encrenca. Bom, pensando bem não foram bem as palavras, mas sim a pessoa que as interrompeu.

- Hum... tudo bem, Eddie. Mas o que...

- Edward! – James exclamou e abraçou as minhas costas, coisa que eu achei bem gay. – Edward, me perdoe. Eu preciso falar com você. Por favor.

Empurrei James da melhor forma que consegui já que ainda estava abraçado a Bella e – teoricamente – dançando com ela.

- Agora não, James.

- Não, não. Ta tudo bem. Pode ir lá com ele, Eddie. Quando você voltar conversamos. Prometo que não vou a lugar algum.

E juro, juro mesmo que odeio essa predisposição que a Bella tem de ajudar aos outros.

Eu aqui, reunindo coragem para falar que estou apaixonado por ela, e ela me joga bem em cima do antílope saltitante.

- Mas Bella... – resmunguei feito uma criança.

- Eddiiiiiiiiieeeee... – James alongou esse apelido tenebroso e tentou me puxar. – Sua melhor amiguinha disse que tudo bem. É só um minuto, bobo. Não vou te roubar... ainda. – sussurrou a ultima palavra.

Revirei os olhos e fingi que não tinha ouvido o que ele sussurrou e que me faria ter calafrios e pesadelos para tipo... sempre.

- Tudo bem, Eddie. – Bella disfarçou uma risadinha. – Vai lá. – ela se inclinou para sussurrar para mim. – Eu acho que ele vai te pedir desculpas por hoje.

Bufei e me virei para James. Afinal, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Tudo bem, mas que seja rápido.

James me deu um sorriso que sinceramente... parecia doentio.

- Isso! Vamos lá. – e então saiu me rebocando – essa é a palavra correta – até o final do jardim, bem perto de uns arbustos.

Ah cara, eu devia ter previsto, eu devia. Mas estava olhando para trás, olhando Bella e por isso não me dei conta do que viria.

Quando tirei meus olhos de Bella, James me empurrou para trás... em direção a parede.

- Hey! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele apenas riu.

- Não seja bobo, não precisa ficar fingindo aqui comigo.

- Ahn? Fingindo? James, pode, por favor, parar de se inclinar na minha direção? – eu o segurei com uma das mãos.

- Edcat, não seja mau. Não me torture mais.

- PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE EDCAT! – gritei para o doente do James. Sério, esse garoto tem sérios problemas.

- Hum... prefere tigrão? – e então ele grunhiu e fingiu que tinha garras e iria me arranhar.

Oh deus! Não, não, não, não!

- Olha James, eu já saquei tudo. – disse devagar e tentando mantê-lo longe de mim.

- Jura? Que bom! Agora vem aqui... – ele tentou me abraçar e eu fugi dando um passo para o lado.

- James, me escuta! – disse gritando e segurando seus dois braços. – Eu não sou gay!

- Aham... sei. Edward, não precisa se fazer de difícil, eu já estou afim de você.

- Não, não. Escuta... é sério. Eu não sou gay. Eu gosto de garotas.

James desatou a rir.

- Fala sério, Eddie. Eu vi o quanto você ficou em choque quando aquela sua amiguinha te beijou na frente de todo mundo.

- O que? Não James, é que... – Deus do céu! Como eu iria explicar isso a ele?

- É que o que, Edward? – ele tentou me beijar mais uma vez e mais uma vez me esquivei.

- Eu gosto de uma pessoa, James. Dá para entender?! Eu gosto... de uma menina. – por um momento James titubeou, mas isso foi o suficiente para eu colocar um ou dois passos entre nós. Infelizmente agora eu estava contra a parede de novo – e não no sentido figurado.

- De uma menina? – ele piscou demoradamente. – Não pode ser!

- É sim, James.

- Jura? Então quem ela é? Quem é ela, Eddie? – James deu um passo a frente e me implorou com seus olhos azuis.

- Ai, deus! Tudo bem. A garota que eu gosto é a...

- Edward? – escutei a voz da Bella da direção que eu tinha vindo com James. O que significava que ela vinha atrás de mim e essa definitivamente não era uma situação em que eu queria que ela me visse.

- Bella? – foi apenas isso. Um momento de distração. Um momento em que virei minha cabeça na direção do som de sua voz. E bastou esse momento para arruinar o resto da minha vida.

Você deve estar se perguntando o porque, certo?

Simples, James aproveitou esse momento para se inclinar e me beijar. E o pior de tudo, Bella surgiu no meu campo de visão nessa hora.

É claro que eu empurrei esse garoto nojento, é claro que eu fiz a minha maior e melhor cara de nojo e surpresa, tudo junto – e não era fingimento. Mas é claro que Bella não acreditou nisso.

- Oh! Me perdoem, eu não sabia... – e ela virou as costas e saiu correndo.

- Bella, espera! – eu tentei ir atrás dela, mas James me segurou.

- Deixa ela ir, gato. Ela percebeu que estava atrapalhando.

- ATRAPALHANDO? ATRAPALHANDO? QUEM ESTÁ TRAPALHANDO É VOCÊ! – gritei a plenos pulmões para ele. – Você não percebe o que fez?

Devia ter alguma coisa no meu olhar, no meu rosto e até na minha maldita voz, porque James deu um passo para trás.

- Eddiie?

- Não me chame de Eddie. Eu não gosto de você, nunca vou gostar de você e eu não sou gay. Não sou! Eu gosto dela. Eu gosto da Bella e você acabou de... – eu parei de falar.

Parei de falar antes que começasse a chorar igual uma garotinha. E se eu fizesse isso, James nunca acreditaria que NÃO sou gay.

Ao invés disso soquei a maldita parede atrás dele.

- Oh, Eddie! Eu sinto tanto. Tanto mesmo. Eu vou...

- Você vai embora. – disse devagar. – Já! Nesse momento. Não quero mais te ver, entendeu?

Eu não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas podia matar o James se ele falasse qualquer coisa errada. Mas o garoto mostrou ser esperto, pois apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu sem dizer nada.

Respirei fundo várias e várias vezes. Eu tinha que ir atrás da Bella, mas não confiava em mim mesmo para dizer qualquer coisa.

Minhas mãos tremiam, minhas pernas tremiam e se duvidar até minha cabeça tremia.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade para mim, eu sai atrás dela. Nem precisei procurar muito.

Na verdade, o pequeno tornado – vulgo minha irmã menor e que também atende por Alice – me alcançou.

- O que você fez a ela? – estava claro quem era o ela, por isso não me fiz de idiota.

- Onde Bella está, Alice? E sem gracinhas! – rosnei antes que ela tentasse algo.

- Ela... – Alice titubeou. – Ela está no banheiro. Chorando até se acabar. Só fica balbuciando Edward e beijo... Oh meu Deus! O que você fez com ela, Edward?

- Agora não, Alice! – tentei me desvencilhar dela, mas o pequeno tornado me agarrou pelo cós dos jeans.

- Agora sim!

- Prometo te contar mais tarde. – disse retirando suas mãos das minhas roupas. – Prometo!

Ela sabia que eu estava falando a verdade, porque me soltou.

Marchei decidido até o banheiro privativo do segundo andar. Eu sabia que Bella só podia estar lá, porque ela odiava chorar e muito menos ter uma platéia. Se fosse fazer isso... seria longe de olhares especulativos.

Mas me surpreendendo totalmente, Bella estava sentada na minha cama. Sei disso porque ela me chamou quando passei pelo corredor.

- Edward? – foi apenas um sussurro, mas eu escutei.

Dei meia volta e praticamente corri até a ponta da cama, mas antes mesmo de alcançar Bella, eu já sabia que a tinha perdido.

Algo na sua postura, algo no ar ao redor dela me dizia que seu corpo estava lá, mas sua mente... sua mente tinha ido. E talvez seu coração também... para sempre.

- Bella. Olha, eu sei que é estranho... mas, eu posso explicar. – Bella me deu um sorriso. Mas era um sorriso falho e triste e de algum jeito isso fez meu coração se partir ainda mais.

- Edward... – ela tomou uma respiração longa e profunda. Depois se levantou da cama como se a colcha a estivesse queimando. – Está tudo bem. Você não precisa me explicar nada.

- Não, Bella... eu preciso sim. Eu devia ter dito isso antes, mas eu não pude. Eu sou tão idiota, eu não pude perceber. Simplesmente não pude.

- Shiuuuuu, Edward. – Bella esticou a mão e segurou a minha. – Eu sei o que vai dizer. Ta tudo bem, sério.

- Sabe? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Bom, pelo menos ela não estava mais chorando convulsivamente. Talvez ela realmente entendesse. Talvez ela até... pensar nisso era absurdo. Mas bem, talvez Bella até sentisse o mesmo por mim.

- Sei, Eddie. Eu sou tão idiota. Estava ali na minha cara o tempo todo. O tempo todo e eu nunca notei. – Bella deu um risinho sem graça.

- Não Bella, não se culpe. Eu também nunca tinha notado. Se não fosse pelo Riley hoje...

- Quem é Riley? – ela perguntou devagar.

- Um dos garçons. Ele que abriu meus olhos para isso. – me inclinei e segurei ambas as mãos dela. – Olha Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas por não ter te contado antes, mas nem eu mesmo tinha percebido...

- Edward, ta tudo bem. Eu te entendo. Não é uma coisa que se possa sair contando por aí.

- É. Isso mesmo. Eu queria falar antes com você. Se eu tivesse percebido antes, talvez já tivesse falado. Bella, eu nunca ia imaginar que fosse reagir tão bem.

- Edward, você é o meu melhor amigo. – ela fungou e soltou minhas mãos. – Eu te amo do jeito que você é. Eu nunca te julgaria pelas suas opções...

- Espera! Bella do que está falando? – disse confuso.

- Olha, tudo bem. Eu entendo que não reagi bem quando vi, mas é que fiquei chocada. Não conseguia acreditar que todo mundo tinha razão esse tempo todo. Oh Edward! Me desculpe, nunca deveria ter te beijado daquele jeito. Agora entendo a sua reação...

- Não, Bella! – gritei desesperado. – Eu não sou gay.

- Edward... – ela me olhou de forma magoada. – Ta tudo bem. Você é meu amigo, não precisa mais mentir.

- Ai Deus! – eu disse andando de um lado para o outro. – Bella, eu não sou gay, okay? Na verdade eu gosto...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu vi você com o James. Não me importo, Edward. Sério. Mas por favor, não minta para mim.

- Bella! – eu gritei. – Eu não estou mentindo.

- Para! Para! Para! – Bella gritou descontrolada. - Edward, eu não quero que minta para mim. Eu não vou te perdoar se mentir para mim. – parei em pé perto da porta. Estava tentando ao máximo não arrancar meus cabelos, mas Bella estava deixando isso quase impossível.

- Bella, me escuta...

- Não, Edward. Me escuta você! – ela deu dois passos na minha direção. – Eu não ligo se gosta de garotos, se gosta de elefantes, se quer se pintar de rosa e desfilar nu pela rua. Sério. Eu te amo, Edward.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. Era isso...

- Deixa eu terminar. – ela secou uma lágrima. – Você é meu melhor amigo em todo mundo. Eu sempre vou te amar. Você é como... um irmão mais velho para mim.

Não pensei que essas palavras fossem doer tanto vindas dela.

- Irmão? – perguntei num sussurro.

- É, irmão. Apesar de eu sempre salvar sua pele... – Bella riu e eu tentei esboçar um sorriso convincente, mas ao invés disso, parecia que alguém tinha rasgado minha boca com uma faca. – Você é o mais próximo de irmão que eu tenho. Eu vou te proteger em tudo, sempre. Mas eu não suporto que minta para mim, Edward. Não você. Então não diga nada, okay? Não tente negar. Eu vi você e o James e isso é inegável.

Eu olhei para o vazio atrás de Bella. Só agora eu tinha percebido a situação em que me meti. Bella achava que eu era gay.

Mas pior que isso... Bella não me amava. Ela tinha deixado bem claro que eu era o irmãozinho dela. O irmãozinho gay dela.

Que diferença fazia então? Eu estava vendo as coisas desmoronarem na minha frente e simplesmente não conseguia explicar para a garota que eu amo que não sou gay.

Minha melhor amiga não acreditava em mim e ainda achava que eu estava mentindo para ela.

Passei por Bella e sentei na ponta da minha cama. Como a noite chegou nesse desfecho horrível? Como eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

Abaixei a cabeça e levei uma mão aos meus cabelos. Desespero, era a palavra que me definia agora.

- Não se preocupe, Eddie. – Bella disse devagar. – Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Prometo.

Eu não tinha como dialogar com ela. Não mesmo. Então tudo que fiz foi fechar os olhos e me jogar para trás na cama.

Bella se inclinou na minha direção alguns segundos depois e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu não conseguiria, não conseguiria lidar com isso. Não agora, não hoje.

- Bella... – resmunguei de olhos fechados. – Me deixe sozinho, por favor. E feche a porta quando sair.

Pude ouvir ela ofegar. Provavelmente ela se sentiu magoada, mas eu não tinha forças para lidar com isso agora.

Quando ouvi a porta fechar, tirei meus sapatos, me enfiei embaixo dos cobertores e fingi durante horas que estava morto.

Na verdade, _eu queria estar._

* * *

**E então? Depende de vocês. Continuo ou não?**


	3. Por onde diabos você andou?

**_O Melhor Amigo Gay_**

_Edward sempre foi o melhor amigo de Bella, mas quer uma novidade? __Ele também é perdidamente apaixonado por ela. O problema? Ela pensa que ele é gay._

_Quando Bella resolve contar para o seu melhor amigo, Edward, que vai se casar dentro de dois meses com Jacob Black, ele decide uma coisa... __Fará de tudo para impedí-la e provar de todas as maneiras que a ama verdadeiramente._

_Uma história as avessas, onde o cara é que parece estar sempre em apuros, __a mocinha tem sempre o poder de livrá-lo e o seu rival, parece sempre se dar bem no final. __Mas será que essa história tem um final convencional?_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oiie meus amores. Então, me perdoem por atrasar o dia de postagem de novo. O certo seria ontem, mas eu estava passando mal aí já viram né... Bom, queria deixar bem claro que nesse capitulo tem algumas referências. E peço que me perdoem, porque eu sinceramente sou péssima tanto com Moda quanto com Futebol Americano. Mas eu pesquisei muito e fiz o meu melhor para isso. Espero que gostem.**

**AGRADECENDO AS REVIEWS DE:** _Marina, FeePattinson, Beatriz Andrade, Lynn, Fliynn e_ Maggie.** Obrigada amores. Vocês são maravilhosas. E respondendo a **Maggie**, Não flor. Eu não desisti de AGCL. Eu apenas ando sem ideias, mas assim que possivel postarei lá. Prometo. ^^**

**.**

**Beijinhos de Sangue e Mordidinhas no Pescoço, ****Ina.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2 - Por onde diabos você andou?**_

**.**

**.**

_~ 9 anos depois ~ _

___**2010, Boston, Massachusetts**_

_**.**_

- James. James. James! – eu gritei com ele. Aparentemente o Sr. Mais uma tequila, não conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos essa manha.

- Que é, Eddie... – ele resmungou. – Não seja um pé no saco. Me deixe dormir e pare de gritar.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Eu pararei. Assim que me disser onde estão as chaves do meu carro. – James se revirou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

- Hey! – eu gritei mais uma vez apenas para irritá-lo. – As chaves! Agora! – e então puxei o travesseiro de cima da sua cabeça.

- Ta legal... só fale baixo. Tem gente de ressaca aqui. – James rolou pela cama e se pos de pé.

- Ai cara! – berrei e joguei o lençol em cima dele. – Se cubra pelo amor de Deus! Eu não mereço essa visão do inferno.

Mesmo de ressaca, James se enrolou no lençol como se fosse uma menininha e sorriu para mim.

- Ta legal, Cullen. Você sabe que ama esse filé mignon aqui.

Revirei meus olhos para ele, mas o empurrei para fora do quarto em direção a sala.

- Chaves. – resmunguei.

- Ta legal... chaves. – James coçou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. – Chaves, chaves, chaves. Onde eu as pus? Talvez...

Ele caminhou rapidamente pela sala e alcançou suas calças que estavam jogadas em cima de um sofá no canto.

- Er, não. – ele olhou para mim. – Já sei! Bancada da cozinha...

- Já olhei lá. James, isso é sério. Eu preciso ir trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? Eddie, hoje é sábado.

- Não me chame de Eddie. – disse fazendo careta e apontando um dedo para ele. – E hoje é segunda.

- Tanto faz, - James ainda perambulava pela casa. – Desde quando você trabalha?

- Se eu conseguir achar as minhas chaves, desde hoje. Eu começo hoje, esqueceu?

- Ah! – James bateu na própria testa, voltou até o sofá e meteu a mão no bolso interno do seu palitó. – Claro, como pude esquecer?!

Ele tirou as chaves de lá e me jogou enquanto soprava um beijo.

- Sorte, cadela. – ele resmungou.

- Que você morra, seu gayzinho. – resmunguei de volta sorrindo.

- Beija a minha bunda, Cullen. – James me deu o dedo do meio enquanto rebolava de volta para o quarto.

- Será que vocês poderiam parar de berrar feito duas garotinhas? Pelo amor de Deus! Tem gente que está com a cabeça prestes a explodir aqui. – Riley, nosso outro colega de quarto, por assim dizer, levantou sua cabeça de trás do sofá. Ele estava desmaiado ali não sei quanto tempo e para falar a verdade, eu nem tinha notado.

- Cala a boca, Riley! – eu gritei para ele. Em parte porque o irritaria, em parte porque ele estava me irritando. – Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não deveria estar se arrumando para trabalhar?

- Cullen... – Riley resmungou. – Hoje é sábado!

Eu desatei a rir.

- Foi isso que James te disse para convencê-lo a sair ontem? Que hoje seria sábado? – Riley se arrastou do chão para cima do sofá.

- Mais ou menos isso. Bom, talvez. Não consigo me lembrar agora...

- Riley... – disse enfiando as chaves do meu carro no bolso da calça jeans, pegando minha pasta e andando até a porta. – Hoje é segunda.

Enquanto eu abria a porta e saia, ainda pude ver Riley dar um pulo gigantesco do sofá. Acho que nunca o vi tão desperto.

- Merda! – ele gritou. – James!

Então fechei a porta e desci os cinco lances de escada que tinham no nosso prédio. Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento, corri em direção ao meu Volvo. Queria ter certeza absoluta de que ele estava intacto depois de passar uma noite nas mãos do James e do Riley.

Era um milagre que tivessem chegado vivos em casa depois de beberem tanto.

.

.

- ...Você teria algum problema de horário, Sr. Cullen? - Jessica me perguntava. Já tinha anos que eu não a via, mas de alguma forma, eu acho que ela não me reconheceu.

- Não, Srta. Jessica. Nenhum problema. Você pode avisar a sua chefe que qualquer horário que for designado a mim está bom. – Jessica deu um sorriso colgate, levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até a sala da diretora.

Quando ela voltou alguns minutos depois, anunciou que a diretora estava me esperando. Reuni minhas coisas e me levantei.

- Hum, Sr. Cullen. – Jessica me chamou. – Sei que isso pode lhe parecer estranho, mas olhei na sua ficha e vi que seu nome é Edward Cullen. – ela sorriu sem graça. – Por um acaso seria...?

Nem esperei que ela terminasse.

- Já faz muitos anos, Jessica. Mas você não mudou nada. – sorri educadamente enquanto Jessica me encarava perplexa.

- Mas onde diabos foi que você se meteu esses anos todos? – pude ouvir ela indagar a si mesma sobre mim até que entrei na sala e fechei a porta.

- Ora, ora, ora. Olha só o que os ventos trazem para mim. – a linda mulher sentada atrás da mesa exclamou. Dei a ela meu sorriso convencido e me aproximei a passos rápidos para abraçá-la.

Como sempre, assim que coloquei meus braços ao seu redor, ela trouxe suas mãos a minha bunda. E riu.

- Velhos hábitos, Anthony. São difíceis de morrer.

- Diga isso ao seu noivo e não a mim. – ela sorriu e se afastou.

- Não se preocupe. Ele sabe que a única coisa que sinto por você é um profundo amor platônico... pela sua bunda. – eu e ela gargalhamos.

- Okay. Mas agora tire suas mãos de cima dela e deixe que eu me sente nessa maravilhosa poltrona a sua frente.

Ela fez uma pequena reverencia em minha direção e eu me acomodei confortavelmente a frente dela.

- Não que eu esteja questionando os bons ventos, Anthony. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – eu sorri e sacudi minha cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Imaginei que você não saberia. Apesar de ser a diretora da escola, tenho certeza de que não perde seu tempo entrevistando candidatos a vaga de professor de literatura. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você?

- Eu. Em carne e osso. – apontei para mim mesmo e dei de ombros.

- E o que aconteceu com o seu "projeto"? – ela fez aspas ao falar projeto, o que fez me lembrar que era assim mesmo que eu falava.

- Morreu. Antes mesmo de sair do papel.

- Lamento muito, Anthony. Sabe que sempre torci por você.

- Tudo bem. – dei de ombros. – Acho que é a vida. Sabia onde estava me metendo quando decidi fazer minha faculdade. Eu corri o risco... mas agora é hora da vida real.

- Vida real? Olha só, quem diria?! O senhor sonhador com os dois pés no chão! – ela gargalhou e piscou para mim. – O que te fez mudar de ideia?

- As contas que estão se acumulando na minha mesa de jantar.

- Não seja um mentiroso. E o Riley e o James? – ela disse batendo com a caneta na ponta da mesa.

- Ainda estão lá. Mas o Riley chega mais atrasado no trabalho do que na hora certa, é um milagre que ainda não tenha sido demitido. E James... bom, é o James. Nunca arruma um emprego. Ele diz que não precisa já que os pais têm dinheiro. E sinceramente? Eu não ligo contanto que ele pague a parte dele. – ela riu e sua risada pareceu reconfortante para mim.

- James... sinto saudades daquele louco. Ainda...?

- Tão gay como sempre. – eu disse balançando a cabeça em desalento.

- E você, Eddie? – fiz uma careta nesse apelido desprezível.

- Muito engraçadinha. Ha ha. – ela para algum crédito, pediu desculpas. – Sabe que não curto essas piadas e muito menos essas coisas.

- Okay. Tudo bem, vou ficar quieta. Presumo então que ainda esteja apaixonado por...

- Não.

- Não? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – reafirmei.

- Oras! Essa é uma novidade e tanto. Como isso aconteceu? – me remexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Bem... eu não sei exatamente. – vendo meu desconforto minha velha amiga apenas riu.

- Bom, deixamos isso para lá. A coordenadora pedagógica do colégio ficou muito impressionada com você e com o seu currículo. Mas sabendo de quem se trata agora, me pergunto se seria realmente pelo seu currículo que ela ficou impressionada... – e ela me deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Engraçadinha. Saiba que eu não joguei charme nenhum para cima dela.

- Oh, Anthony. Não seja ingênuo. Sabe muito bem que nem precisa fazer isso... um piscada, uma piscadinha e ela cairia aos seus pés.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Não me enrole. Vou ficar com a vaga ou não? – ela riu e se levantou da cadeira.

- A vaga é sua. – então estendemos as mãos e nos cumprimentamos.

- Obrigado. Devo ir agora... tenho uma aula para dar. – disse entusiasticamente enquanto puxava o meu horário de aulas da sua mão.

Quando estava prestes a sair, sua voz me parou.

- E Edward?

- Sim? – me virei para vê-la.

- Bella volta hoje. – então ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para os papeis em cima da sua mesa.

- Obrigada, Jane. – eu meio que resmunguei. Mas na verdade eu queria dizer, "Eu já sabia".

.

.

- E não se esqueçam de lerem o primeiro capitulo de Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão para a próxima aula. – eu gritava por cima do burburinho dos alunos se dispersando no corredor.

Meu primeiro dia de trabalho. No geral eu penso que me saí bem. Pelo menos não fui xingado nem atacado por ninguém.

Sorri satisfeito comigo mesmo e me virei para apagar o que escrevi no quadro negro.

- Você parece ter sido feito para essa sala de aula. – ao ouvir aquela voz fina e musical, me virei rapidamente em direção a entrada.

Parada na porta, encostada relaxadamente no batente, estava minha irmã. Meu coração se aqueceu. Parecia que eu não a via há anos, mas sabia que fazia apenas alguns meses.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntei com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Vim visitar meu irmão mais bonito. – Alice disse com seus trejeitos de fada.

- Allie, eu sou o seu único irmão! – resmunguei enquanto largava o apagador e andava em sua direção.

- Exatamente por isso... – ela disse revirando os olhos. Quando eu a abracei, ela relaxou em meus braços. – Estava com saudades, Eddie. E já que não vai nos ver, eu vim até você.

- Sabe que odeio esse apelido. – disse fazendo uma careta. – E por favor, nem faz tanto tempo assim...

- Oito meses. – ela disse com uma cara emburrada.

- Okay, faz muito tempo. – disse coçando a nuca. – Mas você tem que entender que eu estava correndo atrás do meu sonho, pequena duende.

Ela me estirou a língua por causa do apelido infame, mas ficou calada.

- Eu entendo, Eddie. Mas no que isso adiantou? Você foi e voltou mais triste ainda... – ela resmungou fazendo um bico e sentando-se numa das cadeiras vazias.

- Eu não estou triste.

- Oh, por favor! Não adianta tentar me convencer do contrário. Posso ler sua alma, esqueceu? – ela bufou indignada. – Você pode não estar triste agora, afinal está aqui... no ambiente que tanto gosta. – ela disse abrindo os braços e olhando ao redor. – Mas feliz eu sei que não está.

- Alice! – eu resmunguei e cocei a testa. – Afinal de contas, o que diabos veio fazer aqui?

Ela não titubeou. Uma qualidade que admiro em minha irmã. Alice não é de fazer rodeios.

- Isabella volta hoje. – engoli em seco, mas nada disse.

- Você me ouviu, Edward? Disse que Isabella...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – disparei enquanto enfiava rapidamente tudo dentro da minha pasta.

- Ah, Edward! – Alice se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Sempre tão bom em mentir para os outros, mas não para você mesmo. – ela suspirou. – E nem para mim.

- Alice...

- Sou sua irmã. É meu dever saber quando está mentindo.

- Não me enrole, quero saber o que eu tenho a ver com a volta de Isabella.

- Fora o motivo óbvio? – quando fiz cara feia, Alice levantou as mãos num gesto de paz. – Okay. Não me mate, por favor.

- E porque eu te mata...

- MamãeepapaiconvidaramBellapa rajantaressanoiteláemcasa. – ela disse tudo de uma vez.

Respirei profundamente. Eu tinha levado um minuto para entender, mas quando entendi... quase surtei. E Alice tinha razão, eu iria matá-la.

- O que? Alice como diabos deixou isso acontecer?

- Hey, não culpe a mensageira! Eu não fiz nada.

Levei as mãos ao rosto e arrepiei mais ainda meus cabelos.

- Claro que não. Papai e mamãe sabiam muito bem que seria seguro se você trouxesse a informação... – disse desgostoso.

- Edward! Não é bem assim... eles só querem que fique feliz. Eles não sabem de nada. – Allie deu de ombros. – Além do mais, ela é sua melhor amiga em todo o mundo. Acharam que você poderia querer vê-la, sei lá.

- Depois de nove anos? Nove anos sem uma maldita de uma noticia decente sobre ela? Allie, nem você pode ser tão ingênua.

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ela me ligou ontem.

- O que-que? – não era minha intenção, mas gaguejei.

- Edward! Você sabe que ela liga uma vez por mês para saber de você. Disse que está preocupada, que já tem tempo que não se falam, que você não responde aos emails dela.

- Claro, aquela porcaria que ela manda uma vez por mês? Ela nem se dignou a me telefonar. – joguei as mãos para o céu. – Esqueça os telefonemas! Ela nem se despediu de mim, Alice. Ela foi embora! Em-bo-ra! Entendeu agora?

- Edward! Acalme-se. – peguei minha pasta e andei em direção a porta.

- Não tenho nenhuma obrigação com ela. E não quero vê-la...

- Edward... – Alice implorou.

- Avise aos nossos pais que não aparecerei no jantar.

- Edward... – Alice praticamente tinha que correr para conseguir acompanhar meus passos. Estávamos agora em frente a sala dos professores.

- Só avise. – resmunguei enquanto coçava a testa.

- Você sabe que vai! – ela gritou quando ameacei entrar na sala. Esperei até que ela estivesse ao meu lado.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – desafiei.

- Simples. Você a ama. Alem do mais, você sempre faz o certo...

Então ela piscou para mim, me deu as costas e foi embora.

Pequena duende maligna!

Dessa vez, eu teria que provar que ela estava errada.

.

.

- E como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho do meu garoto favorito? – James me cumprimentou assim que pus os pés no apartamento.

Ele estava na cozinha e para variar, estava preparando um drinque. Pelo amor de Deus! Eu acho que ele era a pessoa que tinha a melhor tolerância a álcool que eu conhecia.

- Hawr! – resmunguei. James riu e se apoiou na bancada de mármore que separava a sala da cozinha.

- E isso significa? – ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha quando me joguei no sofá, isso fez com que ele viesse da cozinha para a sala. Fechei os olhos e suprimi o mundo ao meu redor.

Eu estava com uma baita dor de cabeça. O dia que tinha começado tão promissor, tinha se transformado numa grande catástrofe. E eram apenas cinco da tarde, imagine.

Estava tão tenso que quase pulei quando senti as mãos de James no meu ombro. Ele começou a massagear o ponto mais tenso. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto esfregando a testa.

- Eddie... – James resmungou atrás de mim. – Relaxe! Você está mais tenso que um cabo de alta tensão. O dia foi tão ruim assim?

- Ahwr! – resmunguei novamente e isso o fez rir. – E ainda vai piorar.

James bufou e podia apostar qualquer coisa que ele estava revirando os olhos.

- Por favor! Porque acha isso?

Nessa hora a porta se abriu, abri meus olhos e vi Riley entrando. Ele parou com a pasta na mão e nos encarou por vários minutos. E então começou a rir.

- Meninas! Começaram a festa sem me esperar... Que maldade!

James entrou no clima e abraçou minhas costas.

- O que posso fazer? Não consigo tirar as mãos desse ruivo lindo.

Eu quase sorri, mas meu humor estava sombrio demais para entrar na brincadeira. E os dois devem ter notado minha cara feia, pois na mesma hora pararam e me encararam.

- Qual o problema? – Riley perguntou fechando a porta com o pé e se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Isso era o que eu estava tentando descobrir. – James fez uma careta imensa e se sentou no braço do sofá colocando o braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Vamos lá, Edward. O que aconteceu? – Riley perguntou com um tom de voz sério. – Foi algo no emprego?

Eu o conhecia há 9 anos e apesar dele ser quatro anos mais velho que eu, nunca o tinha visto tão sério. A verdade é que ele e James são meus melhores amigos e se preocupam comigo.

Às vezes até demais. Tanto a ponto de eu não conseguir esconder nada deles, por isso decidi nem tentar.

- Não, Riley. O emprego é maravilhoso. Meu primeiro dia foi bom.

- Então o que foi, ruivo? – James às vezes me tratava como uma criança, como agora, enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos e me chamava de ruivo. Suspirei.

- Bella voltou à cidade. – os dois prenderam a respiração, mas Riley foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu já sabia... – nem perguntei como. Apesar de trabalhar num escritório de advocacia, Riley estava sempre antenado sobre tudo. É como dizem, as fofocas voam, até mesmo nos andares do RH de uma empresa de advocacia. Ou talvez, principalmente ali.

- Essa não é a pior parte. – levantei do sofá e caminhei até o corredor. Os dois não me seguiram, mas eu podia sentir a impaciência de ambos, mesmo a distancia.

- Edward! – James finalmente explodiu. Parei em frente à porta do meu quarto.

- Meu pais a convidaram para jantar. Essa noite.

Esperei alguma reação deles, mas ambos pareciam petrificados no lugar, aproveitei a deixa para fechar a porta e me lançar sobre a cama. Talvez se eu rezasse bastante um buraco negro se abriria no chão e eu seria sugado.

Como, meu senhor!, uma mulher pode me afetar tanto? E olha que eu ainda nem a encontrei...

Enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro e desejei morrer.

.

.

Ouvi as vozes antes de despertar. Não sabia quanto tempo já estava dormindo, mas sinceramente, não fazia questão de acordar.

- Nós temos que fazer uma intervenção... – resmunguei com o barulho e isso fez a pessoa rir.

- Tem certeza? Não gosto de me meter na vida alheia.

- Sério, Riley? Porque pelo o que o Eddie contou foi você que desencadeou tudo com sua sessão psicológica.

- Eu? Quê? E você que tentou beijá-lo?!

- Hey! Um pequeno desvio de percurso. O erro não se repetiu.

- Porque o Edward não quis. – Riley começou a rir e eu desisti de continuar dormindo até porque esses dois eram bem escandalosos. Estavam aos berros já. Me sentei na cama e encarei os dois pares de olhos a minha frente.

- Parem de gritar. Já acordei. – resmunguei de mau humor.

- Eddie! – James soltou um gritinho histérico. – Eu queria ter te acordado. – e ele fez um bico enorme.

- Bom, se não estivesse aos gritos com Riley, talvez tivesse conseguido isso.

Riley não conseguia parar de rir. Não sei se pelo meu mau humor ou se pela cara de ofendido que James estava fazendo, mas ele já estava ficando vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Okay, vou superar minha indignação. – mas ainda sim, James me deu língua. – Bom, viemos aqui fazer uma intervenção.

- Intervenção? – suspirei. Boa coisa não sairia dali.

- Sim, Eddie. Mas antes que fale, foi ideia do James! – Riley que tinha parado de rir, ficou de pé e apontou acusadoramente para a gazela saltitante a minha frente.

- Hey! Não dedure os amigos. – James reclamou, mas acabou sorrindo. – E sim, é verdade. A ideia foi minha, mas foi necessária.

- O que foi necessário? – eu perguntei já me sentindo nervoso. Sabia por experiência própria que as ideias de James não eram muito confiáveis.

- Liguei para os seus pais. – levantei uma das sobrancelhas para ele. Tinha ligado para dizer o que exatamente? – E... disse que você iria ao jantar.

- Você disse o que?! – berrei com tudo.

Exatamente como eu previra, as ideias de James eram absurdas!

.

.

- Eu sabia que viria. – foi a forma como a pequena duende maligna me recebeu quando abriu a porta.

Olhei ceticamente para ela. Era isso ou torcer seu pescoço no capacho de entrada da casa dos meus pais. Achei a primeira opção mais aceitável.

Bufei e passei por Alice sem nem cumprimentá-la. Como a casa ainda estava silenciosa presumi que Bella não tinha chego. Afinal de contas, eu estava 30 minutos adiantado.

Como para confirmar tal pensamento, minha mãe começou a descer as escadas que ficavam no final do corredor. Me aproximei e a encarei fixamente. Como sempre, ela estava deslumbrante, vestia apenas uma saia lápis preta, uma blusa de mangas cumpridas cinza e um sapato fechado de pouco salto. Mas aos meus olhos ela era perfeita.

Esme sorriu assim que me viu.

- Querido! – disse me estreitando num abraço. – Quanto tempo que não tenho a hora de vê-lo.

Dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

- Não seja tão má comigo. Senti saudades... – e abri meu sorriso mais charmoso. Esme revirou os olhos.

- Não sorria assim. – ralhou comigo. – É uma covardia.

Coloquei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros e deixei que ela me atualizasse sobre as coisas.

- Seu pai está no hospital ainda, mas disse que chegaria a tempo. Alice... Bom, não faço a menor ideia onde esteja. – sorri.

- Foi a pequena duende do mal que me deixou entrar. – Esme franziu a testa.

- Edward! Não fale assim da sua irmã. – e depois sorriu. – Ela está nervosa por hoje. Tem anos que não vemos Bella...

Grunhi e fiz uma careta, mas nada disse.

- Querido, não acha que já está na hora de... – a cortei rapidamente.

- O Jasper vem? – minha mãe balançou a cabeça, mas preferiu não comentar sobre minha evasiva.

- Vem, querido. Ele estava viajando, mas chegou ontem. – fiquei animado.

Tinha alguns anos que não via Jasper, mais precisamente três, apesar dele namorar Alice desde que ela tinha quinze, nos encontrarmos se tornou cada vez mais raro. Primeiro porque ele viaja muito, segundo porque, eu confesso, quase não visito minha família.

Jasper era jogador de futebol americano desde que entrou para a faculdade, quando tinha apenas 17 anos. Desde então, ele começou uma boa carreira e hoje em dia é um dos jogadores mais bem pagos dos EUA. Mas para azar de Alice, ele viaja constantemente, que faz da pequena duende do mal uma pequena duende saudosa.

Como ele conseguia aguentá-la durante seis longos anos era algo que eu definitivamente ansiava por saber. Claro que eu também aguentava Alice, mas pelo amor de Deus! Nós somos irmãos. Não é como se eu pudesse pedir o divorcio.

Sorri com o meu pensamento e deixei que minha mãe me arrastasse até a cozinha. Assim que entrei no cômodo senti o cheiro do camarão e salivei.

- Mãe... – gemi. – Você fez camarão? – não era uma reclamação, pelo contrário. Eu estava feliz, era meu prato favorito e Esme sabia disso, por isso ela sorriu calorosamente para mim.

- Sim. Panquecas de camarão. Lembro-me perfeitamente de você e Bella entrando na cozinha e roubando algumas quando eu não estava olhando.

Também me lembrava disso. Devíamos ter uns oito ou nove anos. Era sempre Bella que começava as coisas e me convencia a executá-las. Mas o impressionante é que ela tinha razão, nunca nos pegaram. Pelo menos não no flagra.

Quando percebi que estava sorrindo balancei a cabeça.

Me lembrar tão amigavelmente assim de Bella era ruim. Eu não podia ir por esse caminho. Eu tinha que me manter firme. A mulher sumiu por nove anos, nove longos anos e apesar de eu saber que poderia me controlar na presença dela, era perturbador não ter a mínima ideia dos sentimentos conflitantes que ela poderia ou não me fazer sentir.

Então, nada de reviver velhos tempos. Eu deveria deixar as lembranças no lugar onde elas pertencem... o passado.

Mas minha querida mãe não achava isso, já que continuou tagarelando sobre as travessuras que eu e Bella aprontávamos e para completar, ainda me mostrou a sobremesa.

Cookies de chocolate. Os favoritos de Bella.

Eu tinha aprendido a fazê-los quando tinha 10 anos. Esme tinha me ensinado depois que insisti durante três dias. Queria fazer uma surpresa por conta do aniversário de Bella.

Ela tinha adorado.

As lembranças foram jogadas de lado quando a campainha soou.

Comecei a ficar mais tenso do que já estava e senti meus dedos das mãos gelarem.

- Querido, poderia abrir a porta para mim, por favor? – olhei para a minha mãe como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nela.

- Ta maluca? – soltei sem pensar e ela me deu um tapa na nuca.

- Não fale assim, Edward. E não, não estou maluca. Pedi para abrir a porta e não para matar alguém. Não faça essa cara.

Resmunguei e massageei minha cabeça. Os tapas de Esme eram fortes. A campainha soou outra vez.

Respirei fundo e segui pelo corredor. Sabia que apenas alguns passos me separavam de girar a maçaneta e dar de cara com Bella, mas aos meus olhos pareciam quilômetros.

Alice, que tinha me seguido e parado no pé da escada, bufou.

- Abra logo essa maldita porta. – resmungou para mim.

Tomei a maçaneta entre as mãos e com um clique surdo, a girei. Do outro lado da porta estava Bella, no auge dos seus 22 anos.

Seus cabelos cor de chocolate estavam enormes, batendo quase na bunda, seus olhos azuis ainda eram os mesmos, gentis e doces, e sua boca... Ah! Sua boca era vermelha e convidativa.

No momento que me viu, ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Não qualquer sorriso como _Ah, que agradável surpresa te ver. _Mas o _meu _sorriso, aquele que significava apenas uma coisa, _Oh meu Deus! Como eu morri por dentro de saudades de você._

E assim, sem precisar dizer nada, eu sabia, sabia no fundo do meu coração que Bella realmente sentia minha falta e automaticamente me senti péssimo. Afinal de contas, sim, ela tinha ido embora. Mas eu fui o único a não responder os emails e os poucos telefonemas que ela me tinha feito. E ela era a minha melhor amiga. Como pude ser tão idiota?

Enquanto meu cérebro estava momentaneamente petrificado por causa dela, Bella alargou mais ainda seu sorriso e se lançou para frente rodeando seus braços quentes na minha cintura e descansando sua cabeça em meu peito.

Independente de quanto tempo se passava, Bella ainda era quase duas cabeças menor que eu e tê-la assim, entre meus braços, soava estupidamente familiar. Isso por que não nos víamos há anos.

Levou apenas um segundo para que minhas mãos possessivamente rodeassem sua cintura e percebi com desgosto que isso era um gesto involuntário. E eu achando que poderia me controlar em sua presença. Humpf!

Bella riu com o contato de pele com pele quando a abracei e um dos meus dedos acidentalmente roçou sua cintura por baixo da blusa. Apesar de estar relativamente frio em Boston, ela usava uma blusa creme meio bufante e uma saia azul marinha. Normalmente eu não repararia muito, principalmente por causa do largo sobretudo preto que ela usava por cima de tudo isso, mas como a frente dele estava aberta, acabei me pegando observando as curvas de Bella atentamente.

Suas pernas com toda a certeza não eram tão lindas e torneadas há nove anos, mas ainda eram brancas como a neve.

Para completar minha falta de controle total, Bella se apertou mais a mim forçando aqueles seios lindos e redondinhos contra o meu peito. Juro que tive que morder meu lábio inferior para não soltar um sonoro gemido. Meu Deus! Essa mulher seria a minha morte.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela se afastou - eu relutantemente tive que libertar meus braços ao redor dela - e olhou carinhosamente para mim.

- Eu estupidamente senti tanto a sua falta. – ela disse docemente. A mesma Bella de sempre. Inventando expressões tão estranhas, mas que sempre traduziam tão bem o que eu sentia.

- Eu também. – suspirei sem saber o que mais falar.

- Então porque nunca me respondeu? – ela disse com certo divertimento brilhando em seus olhos.

Graças a Deus, Alice veio ao meu socorro.

- Bella! – a pequena duende gritou, me empurrando para o lado e pulando em cima dela. Bella riu e circulou Alice num abraço meigo.

Meu coração batia desenfreadamente e infelizmente eu não poderia fazer nada pelas minhas pernas. Tive que me apoiar no batente da porta, pois sabia que corria o risco de a qualquer momento tombar no chão. Ou Alice não tinha notado isso ou ela tinha ficado repentinamente generosa e solidária, já que no segundo seguinte tomou o braço de Bella no seu e se ofereceu para levá-la para dentro.

Soube que era a segunda opção quando minha pequena irmã se virou para trás e sorriu maquiavelicamente para mim.

Mas ainda sim, fiquei aliviado por ver Bella se afastando. Não que eu não gostasse de tê-la ali, por mais masoquista que aquilo poderia parecer, mas eu precisava respirar regularmente. Coisa que não tinha feito desde que a vi.

Corri minhas mãos pelos cabelos sabendo que isso só os deixaria em um estado lamentável. Desde que soube que Bella estava voltando, tudo que fiz foi entrar em estado de negação. Eu negava que ainda a amava. Negava que queria vê-la. Negava que ela iria me procurar. E negava qualquer tipo de conselho que as pessoas tentavam me dar. Mas agora me via desesperado por um. Porque sinceramente? Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer ou como agir ao redor dela.

Fiquei tanto tempo parado na porta, com ela ainda aberta, que me assustei quando uma mão grande pousou no meu ombro.

Olhei para o lado e me deparei com um par de olhos azuis. Jasper.

- Olá, Edward. – ele disse com um sorriso travesso. – Bella já chegou?

- Como... como você... – suspirei. – Ah, esquece! – Jasper nem teve a decência de disfarçar e riu na minha cara.

- Caro, cunhado, suas feições te denunciaram. – dei um soco em seu ombro, que tenho certeza que não fez nem coceguinhas, antes de apertar a sua mão.

- E aí, cara? – eu resmunguei sob minha respiração. – Faz alguns anos. Como vão as coisas?

Eu e Jasper entramos e finalmente fechei a porta. Apesar de não nos vermos a muito tempo, eu e ele tínhamos uma boa amizade. E sua presença me acalmava, o que facilitava as coisas para quando eu estivesse no mesmo cômodo que Bella.

- Bem. Estou prestes a fechar um bom contrato com uma liga grande. – ele sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes. – E você?

- O de sempre. Tentado sobreviver. – falei desgostoso. Jasper riu e aproveitei a deixa para rir também.

- Não desanime, okay? Sei que você vai conseguir o que queria.

Acenei concordando e deixei que ele fosse na frente a procura de Alice. Assim que ele entrou na cozinha, ouviu-se um grito. Mesmo estando há quilômetros de distancia, tenho certeza que poderia ouvir Alice.

- Jasper! – ela se lançou contra ele apaixonadamente e eu ri enquanto parava na porta.

Eles não se viam há quase dois meses por causa do trabalho de Jasper e Alice estava quase enlouquecendo.

Era bonito ver o quanto eles se amavam, e eu confesso, às vezes sentia um pouco de inveja, mas desejava tudo de bom a eles.

Movi meu olhar quando senti alguém me observando e encarei os olhos profundos de Bella. Suas bochechas lentamente tomaram um tom de rosa e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando disfarçar um sorriso. Ela já tinha tirado seu sobretudo e tinha a cabeça virava um pouco na direção de Esme, como se elas estivessem conversando sobre algo.

Tive que me controlar muito para domar o animal feroz dentro de mim e suspirando, sorri brevemente de volta antes de circular o balcão da cozinha e me aproximar de Esme.

Minha mãe estava fazendo alguma coisa, e quando cheguei perto percebi que cortava palmitos. Ela era uma tragédia fazendo isso, não sei como nunca tinha cortado nenhum de seus dedos.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei o óbvio.

- Cortando palmitos. Vou fazer panquecas para Bella.

- Oh, por favor! – resmunguei. – Chegue para lá, eu vou cortá-los. Vá fazer sala ao Jasper e a Bella. – Esme sorriu e concordou, mas não sem antes sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Bela maneira de se livrar dela... – e saiu dando risadinhas.

Ela chamou a todos para a sala de estar e eu suspirei aliviado por me livrar dessa atmosfera opressora. Quando julguei estar sozinho, arregacei as mangas da minha camisa social azul marinha e coloquei um pano de prato sobre o ombro.

- Gosto quando você cozinha. – a voz de Bella, bem atrás de mim, me fez pular.

- O que... o que... – gaguejei debilmente e levei uma respiração até falar de forma natural. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oras! Fui convidada para o jantar, Edward, seu tolinho. – Bella sorriu, mas eu apenas estreitei meus olhos para ela.

- Estou falando sério. Pensei que tinha ido com eles para a sala de estar.

- Disse a Esme que queria passar um tempo com você. – suspirei. Não havia jeito de me livrar dela.

- Então separe os ingredientes para as panquecas enquanto termino de cortar os palmitos. – Bella rapidamente vasculhou a cozinha e achou os itens necessários. Não é como se minha mãe tivesse mudado muita coisa nesses anos e Bella passou tempo demais ali para simplesmente _não_ saber onde estava o que.

Quando terminei de juntar os ingredientes no liquidificador, Bella se queixou de seus pés e sentou-se no balcão da cozinha, bem de frente a mim.

- O que há de errado? – me ouvi perguntando quando ela fez uma careta.

- Meus pés. Sabia que não devia usar esses sapatos.

Um velho hábito que ela tinha desde pequena. Usar sapatos lindos, como ela os classificava, mas nada confortáveis.

- Apenas tire-os. Ninguém vai notar. – e me fazendo mergulhar em várias lembranças, Bella arrancou cada um dos sapatos de salto com os pés e começou a balançar as pernas livremente.

Ela parecia muito com a Bella de oito anos que invadia a cozinha atrás de cookies.

Balancei a cabeça e liguei o liquidificador, mas estava tão desligado que não percebi que não tinha posto a tampa.

- Edward! – Bella gritou assim que a mistura voou por todo o lado. Minhas mãos e a frente da minha camisa ficaram uma sujeira total e isso fez com que meus dedos escorregassem ao tentar girar o botão. Bella pulou do balcão e alcançou-o bem a tempo. Mais um pouco e a cozinha inteira ficaria imunda.

Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos arregalados e seus cabelos cheios da mistura grudenta e então começou a rir. E logo depois eu me juntei a ela.

- O que está... – Esme veio da sala e estacou na porta da cozinha assim que nos viu. – AimeuDeus! Crianças, o que vocês fizeram aqui?

Eu e Bella nos entreolhamos e rimos mais ainda. De repente, eu parecia ter nove anos de novo.

.

.

- Você tinha que ter visto a cara de Esme... – Bella dizia a Alice assim que entrei na sala.

Eu tinha ficado tão sujo que tive que tomar um banho. Por sorte, apenas minha camisa foi caso perdido, eu tinha conseguido salvar as calças. A primeira vez que vejo Bella e quase que acabamos pelados e não de uma maneira divertida.

Sorri com o pensamento.

Minha mãe tinha me encaminhado para a sua suíte e me emprestado uma camisa do meu pai, por sorte vestíamos o mesmo numero. Já Bella tinha sumido no banheiro social seguida de Alice, que opinava profusamente sobre que roupas dela Bella poderia colocar.

No final, Bella optou por pegar apenas uma blusa azul clara de seda. Alice ficou um pouco desapontada, mas Bella contornou a situação dizendo que não havia necessidade de mudar a roupa inteira já que sua saia estava limpa. Creio que ela se saiu bem.

Quando voltei à sala de estar, Esme já tinha terminado de limpar a bagunça e fazer as panquecas. Também notei que meu pai tinha chego e conversava animadamente com Jasper.

Jasper estava numa negociação com o Giants**¹**, mas o Pittsburgh Steelers**¹** não queria que um dos seus melhores jogadores saísse. Era algo complicado, mas pelo qual ele estava disposto a lutar.

Apesar de jogar nos Steelers desde o ultimo ano da faculdade, o sonho dele sempre foi jogar no New York Giants. Eu entendia que era um dos maiores times da liga e admitia, relutantemente, que era um dos melhores também. Mas meu coração sempre seria dos Patriots**¹**, então não podia entender porque Jasper nunca tinha tentado uma negociação com eles.

Jogando esse pensamento para o lado, me foquei em Bella, que conversava animadamente com minha mãe e irmã.

- Ah, querida. Você nem me contou como foi na Itália. – Esme disse amavelmente.

- Esme, foi fabuloso. A Itália é incrível... – Alice a interrompeu nesse ponto.

- Eu pretendo passar minha lua de mel lá. – segredou não tão baixo assim. Bella sorriu.

- Jasper a propôs?

- Não. – Alice soltou um risinho, mas depois bufou. – _Ainda_ não.

- Em minha defesa... – Jasper começou – Devo dizer que é pelo simples fato de não querer morar num estado diferente da minha linda e adorável futura esposa. – Alice corou nesse ponto, o que devo dizer, foi surpreendente.

Bella fez mais alguns comentários a respeito disso, mas depois voltou a falar de sua carreira. Caso não tenha comentado, ela é modelo.

Quase um mês depois do meu aniversário de 14 anos, Bella foi para Nova York. Ela iria começar numa agencia de modelo e de lá para cá sua carreira só fez decolar. Um ano depois ela já estava desfilando para todas as marcas mais conhecidas em Nova York**²**. Depois de dois anos, ela virou garota propaganda da Gap**³**, firmando um contrato durante três longos anos. Assim que completou dezoito, foi contratada para o seu primeiro desfile pela Chanel e então...ela se tornou uma figura mundialmente conhecida. Já desfilou para Jimmy Choo, Carolina Herrera, D&G, Prada e mais muitas outras que eu não tinha a menor ideia.

Isabella Swan tinha virado uma superstar. E era por esse motivo que eu simplesmente não fazia mais parte da vida dela.

Não haveria espaço para um simplório professor de literatura no mundo badalado de Isabella, a modelo internacional. Mas contrariando minhas expectativas, aqui estava ela, descalça, com os cabelos soltos e uma blusa de seda largada por fora da calça.

Tenho certeza que todos os tabloides do mundo estampariam _Crime da Moda _nas suas capas se a vissem assim, mas eu apenas achava que ela estava deslumbrante.

Como se notasse meu olhar, Bella virou a cabeça na minha direção e sorriu. E com isso, todo o ar foi expulso dos meus pulmões.

- E você, Edward? – ela me perguntou repentinamente. – O que anda fazendo da sua vida?

Rapidamente a sala caiu no silencio e eu me senti sufocado.

- Eu me formei na faculdade. Fiz literatura.

- Você sempre gostou de escrever. – Bella disse rindo. – Entendia literatura como ninguém.

- Isso ainda não mudou. – disse dando um sorriso convencido. – Mas eu não escrevo mais. Na verdade, atualmente estou dando aulas para o ensino médio de uma escola no centro da cidade.

O sorriso de Bella murchou lentamente.

- Oh! Porque não escreve? Eu gostava tanto de que escrevia. Sempre falei que você tinha futuro, lembra-se? – confirmei com a cabeça.

- Eu tentei assim que me formei, mas não deu certo. Mas estou contente com o que faço agora. – Bella acenou.

- Entendo. Bom, então também fico contente por você. Mas...

Quando Alice percebeu que Bella iria perguntar algo, interviu.

- Então, mamãe. Vamos começar esse jantar ou eu terei que morrer de fome? – Esme sorriu, mas a verdade é que todos estavam aliviados pelo assunto ter sido cortado. A única que parecia confusa foi Bella, mas infelizmente eu não poderia fazer nada por ela.

O resto do jantar transcorreu normalmente, apesar de eu transpirar mais do que uma pessoa numa frigideira.

Quando se aproximou a hora de Bella partir, eu recolhi seu casaco no armário e entreguei a ela.

- Está indo para o centro, Edward? – não queria confirmar nem negar, por isso não o fiz.

- Vou ficar mais um tempo com meus pais. Tem alguns meses que não os vejo. – Bella acenou compreensiva, mas vi seu semblante entristecer.

Apesar de eu sentir uma dor aguda no peito por estar deixando-a ir embora, eu não podia confiar em mim mesmo, sozinho, dentro de um carro, com essa mulher.

Nem no inferno que eu deixaria essa merda vir à tona. Sem contar que não sabia como Bella ia reagir ao saber que moro com James e Riley. Quem sabe o que se passaria por aquela cabeça coberta de fios castanhos tão macios.

- Edward. – ela disse parando na porta da frente.

Ela já tinha se despedido de todos e Esme e Alice a fizeram prometer que não sumiria. Depois de assegurar de que ficaria na cidade por bastante tempo, elas a deixaram partir. Bella não comentou o motivo de sua volta com ninguém e por incrível que pareça, nenhum de nós teve coragem de perguntar. Nem mesmo Alice.

- O que foi Bella? – sua testa estava franzida e ela parecia pensar muito em algo.

- Poderia me encontrar amanha na _nossa_ cafeteria? – a ênfase que ela usou na palavra nossa me fez ter calafrios. Tinha anos que eu não ia aquela parte da cidade. Mais precisamente nove.

Estava relutante de aceitar. Afinal de contas, ver Bella com tanta frequência assim não faria bem ao meu coração. Principalmente quando ela partisse novamente e me deixasse em pedaços. Mas o semblante triste dela me convenceu.

- Tudo bem. A que horas?

Depois de eu aceitar, Bella me abraçou fortemente e murmurou _três da tarde_ enquanto se afastava.

Eu ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando fechei a porta.

* * *

_*Nota de Rodapé:_

¹**Pittsburgh Steelers, New York Giants e New England Patriots** são times de Futebol Americano. Sendo o Pittsburgh Steelers um dos maiores e mais caros time da liga situado em Pittsburgh, Pennsilvânia; New York Giants situado em Nova York; e New England Patriots situado em Boston, Massachusetts que é onde o Edward mora, por isso esse amor dele. Os Steelers venceram o Super Bowl em 2005 e 2009, e na Fic, isso aconteceu com a ajuda de Jasper. XD Já o Patriots não vence desde 2004 e o Giants desde 2007.

²**Marcas de roupas**, algumas das marcas de oupas mais famosas dos EUA são a Abercombrie, Banana Republic, Old Navy, Gap, Coca-Cola, Puma, entre outros.

³**Gap**, é uma das marcas mais populares e mais descoladas dos EUA. Tem vários jeans e peças para o dia a dia que praticamente gritam GRIFE! e ao mesmo tempo CASUAL! Tem lojas espalhadas não só nos EUA, mas em vários outros países. Enfim, um dia ainda terei roupas da Gap. ^^

* * *

**E então? Depende de vocês. Continuo ou não?**


End file.
